Butterfly Dream
by ef-face
Summary: /COMPLETED/ Dua pemuda, salah satunya bermimpi seakan hidup berlangsung selamanya sementara salah satunya hidup seakan dia sedang bermimpi. Sementara itu, dunia terus berputar dalam rengkuhan waktu. Gakukai. For IVFA #3: Mimpi.
1. Pro:logo

**Summary: **Gakupo, cendikiawan muda yang tidak mendukung kekerasan. Kaito, pemburu yang membunuh demi kebaikan. Dua pemuda, salah satunya bermimpi seakan hidup berlangsung selamanya sementara salah satunya hidup seakan dia sedang bermimpi. Sementara itu, dunia terus berputar dalam rengkuhan waktu.

**Warn**: Gakukai, _so you know the risk_ lah. Alternate universe, pure fantasy. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

[**p**_a_**p**_i_**l**_io_]

.

Butterfly Dream

.

.

"Hidup ini hanyalah mimpi, ketika kita mati, kita terbangun dan menghadapi realitas yang sesungguhnya."

Gakupo mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai ke luar jendela Perpustakaan Kota yang bingkainya dililit sulur-sulur hijau tanaman merambat. Telunjuknya terangkat, menyentuh sayap berwarna hitam dengan garis biru terang dan totol putih di pinggirannya, milik seekor kupu-kupu, mahluk hologram yang terbang ceria. _Papilio troilus ilioneus_, mereka seharusnya sudah punah ratusan tahun yang lalu di dataran Amerika Utara ini. Kupu-kupu hologram itu kemudian hinggap dengan ringan di telunjuk dan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Filosofis sekali, Profesor Gakupo. Dan coba jelaskan bagaimana kita tahu?"

Pemuda di belakangnya bernama Kaito, surai birunya pendek, tidak seperti surai milik Gakupo yang sepanjang punggung. Pakaian berburu berwarna hitam membungkus tubuhnya dari bawah hingga atas. Dengan tangan kiri mengokang senapan, dia mengacak-acak koleksi buku di rak yang dia jadikan tempat bersandar. Buku-buku lakon dan puisi, bukan minatnya, jelas. Kaito lebih tertarik pada bagaimana menembak lebih jauh dengan tingkat destruksi yang lebih besar, tetapi dengan senapan yang lebih kecil.

Kaito memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktivitasnya merecoki buku-buku Gakupo dan beralih menjadi merecoki si pemilik buku. Diletakkan senjatanya, kemudian didekatinya pemuda bersurai merah bungur. Setengah meter di belakang, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Gakupo.

Dia bertanya, "Katakan, bagaimana mungkin kita bermimpi begitu lama dan tidak menyadarinya?"

Gakupo masih terlalu fokus pada pergerakan kaki-kaki beruas milik kupu-kupu hologram. Tanpa menoleh dan berbalik, menjawab, "Karena, Tuan Kaito, Pemburu yang Terhormat, ketika kita bermimpi, kita tidak mungkin menyadari kita tengah bermimpi."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang jika misalnya saja kita sekarang sedang bermimpi...," suara Kaito mengambang di udara, tergantung begitu saja.

"Ya?"

Kaito menggeleng, kemudian memulaskan senyuman polos di wajahnya. "Heh, mana mungkin aku bermimpi sekarang. Ini terlalu nyata untuk jadi mimpi. Dan mimpi biasanya tidak masuk akal."

"Di dunia mimpi berlaku logika mimpi dan berlaku waktu mimpi," ujar Gakupo kemudian. "Mungkin saja kau selama ini telah tertidur sementara hidup di sini."

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau iya, aku pasti bermimpi lamaaaaa sekali. Aku ingat bagaimana masa kecilku di sini," kata Kaito. "Aku ingat Meiko dan aku sering memetiki buah anggur yang masih asam. Aku ingat waktu Kiyoteru memasukkan belalang ke dalam bajuku ketika kelas lima. Aku ingat ciuman pertamaku dengan Miku, rasanya manis seperti buah plum dan—"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," potong Gakupo sebelum ocehan lawan bicaranya semakin melebar ke arah yang tak seharusnya.

Kaito kembali terkekeh.

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito dan mengangkat alisnya, "Dan dilarang membawa senjata ke perpustakaan, terutama kantorku."

"Ya, ampun, Gachan! Aku 'kan tidak hobi menembaki orang."

"Yang benar saja."

Kaito terkikih mendengar nada tidak percaya yang dikeluarkan Gakupo. Tentu saja, semua tahu apa pekerjaannya dan untunglah dia melewati jalan khusus sehingga tidak perlu menghadapi manusia. Kemudian hening, Gakupo sibuk memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang berjalan perlahan di jemarinya yang masih telurur di luar jendela. Kaito mengamati, mendengus, mencibir.

"Kau lebih suka mengamati benda palsu itu daripada berbicara dengan sahabatmu?"

"Mereka tidak palsu, Kaito."

"Palsu. P-A-L-S-U."

"Hormatilah teknologi, mereka membuat yang tidak ada menjadi ada."

"Tapi palsu."

Gakupo tergelak, "Apapun katamu, Kaito."

"Coba bawa dia ke hadapanku, Gachan," pinta Kaito dengan suara paling manis yang dia bisa.

"... pintar sekali. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Kaito tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik tangan Gakupo yang terulur ke luar jendela dengan tangan kanannya lembut. Dengan tegas dan pasti, dibimbingnya tangan yang biasa menyentuh lembar buku itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan, dalam keindahan yang mengerikan, kupu-kupu di jemari Gakupo hancur menjadi kotak-kotak pixel berbagai warna seperti menabrak dinding tak terlihat dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau membunuhnya."

"Yang benar saja, Gachan!"

Kaito tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, tetapi hanya selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menghilang. Direngkuhnya tubuh Gakupo dari belakang dan dijejalkan kepalanya pada punggung bidang kawannya tersebut. Dapat dia endus aroma yang selalu dibawa Gachan—antara buku-buku tua dan bau anggur—dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma itu. Kaito memiliki penyimpanan sendiri di otaknya, Direktori Gakupo, dimana dia bisa menyimpan segalanya mengenai pemuda itu, apa, apa saja. Bau Gakupo selalu menenangkan untuknya yang akrab dengan anyir dan rasa besi.

"..."

"Apa? Kaito, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu jika begini," pinta Gakupo, sembari berusaha melepaskan lengan Kaito dari tubuhnya, tetapi pemuda berambut biru itu menolak. Gumaman kesal cukup menghentikan usaha Gakupo untuk melepaskan lengan yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat alis ketika mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

.

.

"... aku _lelah_ _sekali_, Gachan."

.

.

Kaito adalah seorang pemburu terhebat yang Gakupo kenal, hanya bisa disaingi oleh kawan sejak kecil dan seperjuangannya, Meiko. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak memiliki batas akan stamina yang dia miliki. Seakan bisa memburu selama dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti, bahkan tiga puluh enam jam terus menerus jika memang diperlukan. Bisa tidur hanya delapan jam tiap empat hari dan masih terlihat begitu segar dan bersemangat, selalu begitu. Pengakuan pemuda itu padanya agaknya mengagetkan bagi Gakupo.

"O, ya? Mengapa?"

"Tentang perburuan ini."

Nada lelah yang tak disembunyikan Kaito agaknya membuat Gakupo mencelos, pemuda itu tahu bahwa kawannya menyatakan yang sebenarnya. Seorang pemburu yang lelah kepada perburuan—dia kira minat pemuda itu hanya menghancurkan dan menghancurkan saja. Takkan lelah dan takkan berhenti hingga—entahlah, akhir zaman? Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih cocok dengan Kaito selain perburuan, sebenarnya.

"_Then stop._"

"_Can't_."

.

.

_Dulunya _Ilinois, Amerika Utara. Langit biru yang dibuat dengan teknologi melingkupi wilayah itu, dengan burung-burung, capung-capung, dan kupu-kupu hologram yang berwarna-warni beterbangan bebas di udara. Udara pernah terlalu berbahaya untuk dihirup paru-paru manusia, membunuh hewan-hewan yang tak sempat bermigrasi lebih ke utara. Kemudian muncul para ilmuwan yang bekerja sama dan membangun sebuah alat dan langit kembali menjadi biru dan udara bisa kembali dihirup. Kemudian muncul mereka yang mengotori udara kembali. Kemudian muncul perburuan mengenai orang-orang itu.

Karena, mencemari udara sama saja dengan membunuh semua orang di dunia. Mereka harus dibunuh sebelum membunuh, itu adalah peraturan yang dicanangkan pemerintah. Membuat beberapa golongan orang sibuk sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir. _Perburuan Manusia_.

Aktivis hak asasi mengecam, tetapi lebih banyak yang setuju bahwa ini diperlukan. Dunia telah menjadi sempurna dan tidak ada yang diizinkan untuk merusak kesempurnaan itu. Manusia tak akan pernah sempurna, tetapi mereka boleh berusaha untuk terus menjadi sempurna, walau kesempurnaan sesungguhnya adalah fana.

.

.

Hujan kembali turun di musim panas.

.

.

[pr**o**:l**o**g**o**]—_end_.

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Butterfly Dream © EF/beth

.

.

AN: Hai, Fanfiction net. Setelah sekian lama, saya kembali membawakan sebuah fanfiksi, dan sudah begitu banyak yang berubah. Saya merasa tua #apasih. Omong-omong, hari di-_publish_-nya fanfiksi ini adalah Minggu, 24 Maret 2013. Ada yang tahu hari apa? Jengjengjeng, **ultah Asakuro Yuuki!** Jadi, chapter ini kudedikasikan buatmu, chayang :3 Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu dan—

—sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

.

.

Yours trully,

EF/beth


	2. Paralyzed

**Summary: **Dua pemuda, salah satunya bermimpi seakan hidup berlangsung selamanya sementara salah satunya hidup seakan dia sedang bermimpi. Sementara itu, dunia terus berputar dalam rengkuhan waktu. Gakukai. For IVFA #3: Mimpi.

**Warn**: Gakukai, _so you know the risk_ lah. Alternate universe, pure fantasy. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

Festival St. Georgiana baru diadakan setidaknya dua puluh tahun terakhir di Amerika Utara. Salah satu dari banyak festival di musim panas yang ada demi menyenangkan hati anak-anak sekaligus orang dewasa. Diadakan tiap hari Kamis, minggu keempat di musim panas dan dimulai tiap pukul delapan pagi. Para pedagang tumpah di jalanan dari penjual permen kapas hingga gulali. Tetapi yang paling mencolok dari itu semua adalah—_sayap-sayap kupu-kupu_. Tiap orang memakainya, terutama para gadis. Mereka mengenakan sayap kupu-kupu yang seukuran dengan tubuh mereka di punggung dan mengikat rambut tinggi-tinggi agar sayap mereka terlihat.

Bahkan Meiko pun memakainya, warna dominannya hitam dengan semburat merah menyala, dan Kaito mendapatkan pukulan telak di pipi karena memujinya.

"Padahal dia sungguh cantik!" protes pemuda itu kepada Gakupo yang melumuri pipinya yang bengkak dengan antiseptik. "Padahal anak perempuan suka dipuji cantik!" lanjutnya.

Gakupo menggerakkan tangannya dengan teliti ke seluruh permukaan pipi kawannya yang biru dan bengkak dengan cara yang aneh. Dia menarik sudut bibir dan menawarkan, "Perlu kuingatkan siapa Meiko? Satu-satunya pemburu wanita yang bisa menyaingimu, kekuatannya lebih dibandingkan lelaki rata-rata, dia dididik oleh ahlinya, dia mahir menggunakan senjata, dan dia—"

"Oke. Baiklah. Terimakasih atas perbuatan baikmu, Gachan."

Kaito bangkit bahkan sebelum Gakupo menyatakan bahwa pekerjaannya selesai dan berjalan menuju ke jendela. Hari ini, dia tidak memakai pakaian berburu serba hitamnya, sebagai gantinya, mantel cokelat yang melapisi kaus birunya. Mengapa ada seorang yang mengenakan mantel di musim panas? Kaito memang agak aneh dan semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu akan hal itu. Gakupo pun mengetahui hal itu, dan dia menemukannya lumayan atraktif.

Gakupo hanya mendesah. Dia mengerti akan kelakuan kawan berambut birunya itu, yang seorang _mood-swinger_ sejati. Kemudian tanpa berkata-kata dia membereskan perangkatnya, merapikan jas putihnya di atas kursi. Kotak P3K mengemasi diri sendiri beserta isinya dimasukkan kembali ke dalam laci meja kerja, dikunci rapat-rapat sebelum kemudian pemuda bersurai merah bungur itu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya.

Lalu lalang orang ramai di jalan, para wanita dan gadis-gadis mengenakan sayap kupu-kupu raksasa berbagai jenis berbagai warna di punggung mereka, berjalan kasual dan merubah kota menjadi negeri para peri. Pemandangan menarik setiap setahun sekali, setidaknya tidak sepalsu kupu-kupu hologram. Gakupo kembali mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba menyentuh sayap seekor kupu-kupu hologram dengan jemarinya. Kembali, pemuda itu berujar,

"Kau tahu sejarah St. Georgiana, Kaito?"

Kaito menjawab cepat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, "Aku tahu kalau dia bukan orang suci."

Mendengar hal itu, Gakupo dengan senang hati bercerita, "Konon, St. Georgiana masih berumur 10 tahun ketika perang meledak di daerah-daerah Amerika Utara. Dia yang merupakan anak dokter, ditinggalkan sendirian di rumahnya lantaran Ayahnya dikirim ke medan perang. Berbekal ilmu pengetahuan yang dia pelajari secara mandiri, dia mulai membantu korban-korban perang, baik musuh ataupun sekutu, di awal usianya yang kelima belas. Ketika dia berumur dua puluh tahun, pemerintah memerintahkan penangkapan atas dirinya."

Seekor kupu-kupu akhirnya hinggap di telunjuk Gakupo, warna bulu sayapnya hitam, dengan warna hijau yang begitu cerah di tengah-tengah. Kupu-kupu yang terlihat rapuh itu bergerak dengan kaki-kakinya yang kecil, menyusur dengan hati-hati dan meraba-rabai. Seakan mencari-cari benang sari bunga, seperti seekor kupu-kupu asli padahal—mereka tak membutuhkan itu sama sekali. Pemuda berambut merah bungur mengamati baik-baik, keningnya tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"_Papilio blumei_? Kupu-kupu itu harusnya cuma ada di Indonesia, 'kan?" cetusan itu tidak diharapkan berasal dari mulut Kaito. Pemuda itu ikut mengamati si kupu-kupu begitu cerita kawannya terhenti. "Kenapa ada di sini juga?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Pertanyaan bagus. Sumatra, lebih tepatnya." Dia mengguncangkan telunjuknya keras-keras hingga kupu-kupu di jemarinya terbang kembali. Pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Tak lama berselang, dia tertangkap dan hukum tembak dibebankan padanya. Eksekusinya pada hari terpanas di musim panas. Seperti hari ini."

Kaito hanya mendengus, kemudian terkulai di kusen jendela. "Kenapa memperingati kematiannya dengan kupu-kupu, kalau begitu?"

"Rumornya, setelah kepergian Georgiana, ratusan kupu-kupu beterbangan dari wialayah pemakamannya."

Kaito menatap, "Memang makamnya ada dimana?"

Gakupo mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu."

Ekspresi Kaito jatuh seketika. Gakupo tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar versi yang lain. Di hari eksekusinya dia tidak ada di penjara, hilang tanpa bekas. Seluruh negeri mencarinya, tetapi dia tidak ditemukan. Tak ada yang tahu kalau di selnya ada sebuah kepompong yang siap menetas."

"...lalu, siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Hening kemudian, mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam ketegangan mencekam.

.

"Pffft—"

Tawa mereka menyatu dan menggema dalam ruangan kantor itu. Tak ada yang benar-benar lucu, sesungguhnya, hal impulsif yang tiba-tiba saja keluar begitu saja ketika menatap wajah masing-masing. Bagi Gakupo, wajah Kaito saja sudah mengundang tawa, apalagi jika wajah itu tertawa. Karena tawa itu menyebar dan menggetarkan udara dan menggelitik telinganya hingga dia pun tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Cukup soal ini." Gakupo menegakkan tubuhnya. "Intinya, cerita-cerita seperti ini hanya dibuat agar toko-toko kostum laris."

"Cerita ini tidak seindah itu, omong-omong. St. Valentine, misalnya." Kaito menyeringai, "Aku pasti akan dapat banyak cokelat. Atau—wah, lihat! Mereka menjual es krim gratis?"

Saat itu, padangan pasangan mata birunya tepat berada di sebuah toko es krim yang dikelilingi oleh banyak anak-anak. Gakupo mendengus geli, kawannya yang satu itu mudah sekali terdistraksi jika menyangkut akan hal-hal yang dia gemari.

"Ya, kebijakan baru tahun ini. Kau tidak tahu?"

Kaito mengibaskan satu tangannya, "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini. Ayo!" Pemuda itu menarik tangan Gakupo (bahkan sebelum dia sempat menolak, ataupun memberikan pembelaan dan alasan-alasan agar dia tetap berada di kantornya, bukannya di jalanan), membuka pintu dan membawa kawannya ke dunia luar.

.

.

Jemari mereka bertautan, bukan mau Gakupo mereka dalam posisi ini, sesungguhnya. Dua orang pemuda awal dua puluh tahunan bergandengan tangan dengan seorangnya lagi menyantap es krim dengan lahap, bisa dibayangkan. Bahkan pemuda yang memakan es krim tersebut lebih bersemangat daripada anak-anak berumur sepuluh tahun (yang malah memerhatikan Kaito dengan takjub, entah karena pakaiannya atau karena begitu bersemangatnya dia menyantap es krim). Gakupo berharap dia bisa tenggelam masuk ke dalam bumi, atau memiliki mantel yang bisa membuatnya tak terlihat, daripada terlihat tengah menggandeng seorang seperti Kaito.

Bukannya dia malu berteman dengan pemuda itu.

Kaito lebih tua darinya, omong-omong, dan dia memesan es krim keempatnya ketika Gakupo memutuskan bertindak tegas dan menariknya jauh-jauh dari kios es krim (sebelum dia, secara harafiah, membersihkan toko es krim tersebut dari es krim). Kaito tidak merengek seperti yang Gakupo harapkan, untung saja, karena pemuda itu telah mendapatkan es krim keempatnya dan sibuk berurusan dengan hal itu selama dia diseret menjauh.

"Sepertinya festival belum sampai ke sini," komentar Gakupo setelah dia mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi taman, tak jauh dari tempat mereka semula.

Kaito terlalu sibuk menyantap es krimnya untuk menanggapi, pipinya yang bengkak karena pukulan Meiko terlihat lebih baik daripada beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuatnya terlihat tidakk terlalu menyeramkan untuk diamati, terutama wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Bagi Gakupo, bukan hal yang aneh berpendapat bahwa seorang pemuda tampak cantik. Bukankah kecantikan itu universal?

"Omong-omong soal itu..."

Kaito melirik, es krimnya baru setengah habis.

"Bagaimana dengan perburuan?"

Gema riuhnya iring-iringan _marching band _mulai terdengar menggelitik telinga. Tawa anak-anak yang keras dan bebas berbaur di udara musim semi ketika kupu-kupu hologram beterbangan, melewati mereka sesekali. Angin berhembus, kencang memainkan rambut, tetapi mereka berdua bergeming. Iris violet masih tetap terpancang pada wajah pemuda lawan bicaranya. Dipandang seperti itu, Kaito terkesiap, membersihkan tenggorokkannya canggung.

"Ah, itu. Kami memutuskan untuk menghentikan perburuan. Perilaku kami melanggar hak hidup, benar?" Kaito memulaskan senyum lebar.

"Begitu." Gakupo mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral kepada lawan bicaranya itu. "Aku ingat kau bilang mereka harus dibalas karena melanggar hak hidup orang lain, yang lebih banyak."

"Oh, benarkah?" Kaito mengangkat alisnya, kemudian mengangguk, "... Ya, benar. Kami berubah pikiran, lagipula telah banyak yang kami bunuh, seharusnya cukup untuk membuat mereka berhenti. Terimakasih." Pemuda itu dengan senang hati menerima botol yang diberikan Gakupo.

"Apakah hal itu tidak masalah? Aku memang tidak mendukung hal ini, tetapi—"

"Hei."

Gakupo merasakan dingin di dahinya, pemuda itu terperanjat dan secara refleks menutup kedua matanya. Hawa dingin merambat turun ke seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Bukan dingin yang mengejutkan, dingin yang anehnya terasa hangat, bukan seperti sengatan matahari musim panas. Dia merasakan bentuk botol minuman di sana. Lamat-lamat, dia mendengar Kaito tertawa.

"Berhenti berpikir, Gachan."

_Berhenti berpikir_, dua kata itu keluar dari mulut Kaito, bagaikan mantra. _Berhenti berpikir_,_ berhenti berpikir_—

"Dan rasakanlah saja."

Matanya terpejam, gelap merasuk.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti, ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tetapi kembang apinya belum juga muncul!"

Kaito telah membahasnya kurang lebih dua puluh kali sejak bel berdentang yang kedua belas kali. Tentu saja Gakupo tidak perlu mengatakannya keras-keras atau angka itu akan bertelur lagi. Pemuda itu hanya menyandarkan diri pada jembatan yang menghubungkan daerah barat dan timur dan mengamati pantulan cahaya warna-warni dari lampion festival. Citraan di atas permukaan sungai dengan yang sesungguhnya berbeda jauh, tetapi dia bisa tahu jika Kaito mengikutinya memandangi sungai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Gakupo menoleh dan menatap lurus ke kedua iris biru Kaito. Term 'menari' mungkin tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan bagaimana berbagai macam cahaya di sekelilingnya terpantul di mata Kaito. Lucu, dia telah mengenal pemuda itu sejak lama tetapi baru kali ini dia mengamati kawannya itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mata birunya tidak seperti langit, lebih mirip hamparan lautan di sebuah suaka kuno yang jauh dari peradaban, begitu biru dan dalam. Garis-garis di sekitar wajahnya tak akan menbuat orang percaya dia adalah seorang pemburu, begitu—inosen, seperti pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang baru kenal dunia—

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti berpikir," ujuar Gakupo, tertawa kecil. "Kau ingin melanggar apa yang telah kau ucapkan sendiri?"

Kaito merengut, "Hhhu, kau tidak ingin aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Kaito menggembungkan pipinya dan meletakkannya di atas kedua tangannya yang berada di pegangan jembatan. Gayanya seperti anak kecil yang marah karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Sebuah gestur yang tidak pantas diperlihatkan seseorang berumur dua puluh lima tahun, benar. Gakupo tertawa kecil, tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut pemuda itu ringan. Tentu saja, Kaito protes akan hal itu.

"Bukan begitu, tapi—"

_SYUUUT_!

Bunga api meledak di bawah langit malam, dengan segera mengalihkan perhatian Kaito sementara Gakupo masih terus menatap pemuda itu dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Berbagai warna bunga api yang bahan-bahannya telah berganti terbias di wajah Kaito dan kembali, beragam warna kembali menari-nari di matanya yang sebiru dan sedalam samudra. Ekspresi bahagia dan kagumnya yang bercampur menjadi satu pun juga mempesona.

"Indah sekali!"

Ya, indah, cantik. Gakupo merasakan sebuah impuls, lalu mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua dalam sebuah rengkuhan.

.

"Gakupo, apa aku bermimpi?"

"Dengar dan rasakan detak jantungku. Menurutmu ini mimpi?"

.

.

Gakupo terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan sebuah kecupan yang begitu kecil. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang sayap, terkepak. Mahluk itu kemudian terbang menunjukkan sosok aslinya berupa kupu-kupu bersayap hitam, benar-benar hitam yang belum pernah Gakupo lihat sebelumnya. Aneh, ya, sungguh aneh, walaupun dia tidak bisa menemukan dimana letak keanehannya.

Pemuda itu beranjak, membuka pintu dan berjalan menuruni tangga seperti rutinitasnya yang biasa, mengurusi administrasi perpustakaan di pagi hari atau bercengkrama dengan kupu-kupu hologram dan mengecek apakah ada spesies baru ditambahkan hari ini. Rutinitas pagi harinya selalu begitu, rutinitas adalah kunci hidup bahagia, dia ingat seseorang pernah mengatakannya. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kantornya, tetapi bukan peralatan biasanya yang dia lihat. Tetapi—

"Selamat pagi, Gachan."

... senyuman Kaito.

Pemuda itu, dengan seragam berburunya dan sebuah senjata api yang kecil. Gakupo tidak terlalu banyak mengerti mengenai senjata api, tetapi dia bisa mengatakan bahwa ukuran senapan itu tak lebih dari senapan kaliber kecil. Tetapi dengan teknologi sekarang, dan dengan Kaito yang memegangnya, dia tahu dalam sekali tembakan saja siapapun dapat mati seketika.

"Kaito, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sepagi ini?"

Kaito tersenyum, tetapi itu senyuman ganjil yang tak pernah Gakupo lihat sebelumnya. Itu bukan sebuah senyuman yang jujur, Gakupo tahu, dan dia mencelos melihatnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi ini salahku."

Bagaimana dia bisa menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya ketika rasa lumpuh menguasai, dia hanya terpaku pada sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang tersenyum, sosok yang terheran, sosok yang sedih. Pemuda itu menyiagakan senapannya, pemuda itu menatap dalam heran. Sementara itu, kupu-kupu hitam beterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Menebarkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ada—

Gakupo melihat udara yang ada di hadapannya dan terkesiap. "—bulu."

Mereka kupu-kupu _asli_.

"Pergilah, Gachan. Seharusnya aku tak pernah—"

Gakupo tidak dapat mendengar sisa kalimat tersebut, tetapi dia melihat dinding di sekitarnya menghitam seperti lenyap ke dalam ketiadaan. "Apa yang terjadi, Kaito?"

Kaito hanya tersenyum. "Pergilah, Gachan, sebelum kau ditelan oleh kegelapan."

Hitam semakin banyak, kupu-kupu semakin banyak, segala-galanya terlihat runtuh ke dalam warna hitam dan dia didorong oleh kalimat Kaito. Pergi, _pergi_, _**lari**_, _**LARI!**_

Tetapi kakinya terpaku di tanah dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan kegelapan merangsek maju. Terasa sesak, anyir, dan memusingkan di setiap gerakannya yang mengerikan. Kegelapan itu terus bergerak hingga menelan Kaito. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain sesak yang amat sagat, seperti tumpukan bulu kupu-kupu hitam telah memenuhi paru-parunya. Kegelapan itu merangsek,

menelannya.

.

.

Pemuda itu bangun dari komanya.

.

.

[**p**_a_**r**_a_**l**_**y**_**z**_e_**d**]—_end_.

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Butterfly Dream © EF/beth

.

.

**A/N**: Fiuh, chapter inti akhirnya selesai juga. 2000 kata, mudah-mudahan tidak membosankan yang membaca. Terimakasih yang udah follow/fave dan review, saya seneng banget! Dan terimakasih untuk _kamu_ yang telah repot-repot membaca,

sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir!

.

.

Yours trully,

EF/beth


	3. Pre:face

**Summary: **Dua pemuda, salah satunya bermimpi seakan hidup berlangsung selamanya sementara salah satunya hidup seakan dia sedang bermimpi. Sementara itu, dunia terus berputar dalam rengkuhan waktu. Gakukai. For IVFA #3: Mimpi.

**Warn**: Gakukai, _so you know the risk_ lah. Alternate universe, pure fantasy. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

[_pr_**e**:_f_**a**_c_**e**]

"... _to_. Kaito?"

Kaito mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menoleh pada wanita berambut cokelat yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Hai, Meiko," cengirannya lebar.

Meiko mendesah. "Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sedari tadi kau melihat ke luar, kau tidak mendengarkanku," ujar Meiko, diamatinya Kaito sekali lagi. "Kau masih merasa tidak enak badan?"

Kaito tertawa, tanpa sedikit pun kecanggungan, lebih karena dia ingin menenangkan Meiko yang wajahnya tidak karuan. "Aku baik-baik saja, malah, aku ingin sekali keluar."

"Begitu?" Meiko mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Iya, begitu." Kaito masih memulaskan senyumannya yang polos, kemudian kembali melempar tatapannya keluar. "Hanya saja... itu."

"Hmm?"

Kaito mengangkat tangan kanannya, yang masih ditancap jarum infus, dan meraih tenggorokannya. Ada perasaan aneh bahwa pita suaranya dapat putus sewaktu-watu, atau mungkin itu hanya paranoianya saja. Dia menatap ke luar melalui jendela ruangannya, langit biru dan angin berhembus hangat, tetapi yang menarik perhatiannya bukan itu. Sementara itu, Meiko tetap menanti jawabannya.

"Itu. _Bunga_."

Kaito tidak melihat, tetapi Meiko pasti melihatnya seperti mahluk asing dari planet seberang galaksi.

"Ya, Kaito. Lalu ada apa dengan bunga?"

"Kupu-kupu. Apakah mereka nyata?"

Kaito memiliki perasaan aneh bahwa seharusnya mahluk itu sudah lama tidak eksis, mungkin mereka hanya tiruan semata—robot atau hologram dan sejenisnya. Mereka pasti palsu, begitu kata salah satu suara dari dalam kepalanya. Tetapi jika dia melihat bagaimana mahluk itu mengepakkan sayap dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka di atas bebungaan—terlihat begitu nyata. Tak mungkin hal seperti ini adalah kepalsuan.

"... tentu saja mereka nyata. Kau perlu tidur lagi, Kaito."

Meiko membenarkan pemikirannya dan Kaito membelalak.

"Kau bercanda!" pemuda itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan beranjak. "Aku sudah tertidur lima tahun dan kau memintaku tidur kembali? Aku mau keluar!"

"Hei, kau tidak boleh seenaknya!" dengan satu tangan saja, Meiko berhasil mencegah Kaito untuk bangkit dari ranjang pasien.

Kaito merengut.

"Aku mengizinkanmu, tetapi jika ada yang megawasimu," Meiko mengajukan syarat.

"Kau mau mengawasiku?"

"Bukan aku," Meiko memulaskan sebuah senyum, tipis dan keibuan. "Ada satu orang yang sangat ingin menemanimu saat ini, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Kaito mengerjap, "Siapa?"

.

"Apa kau kesepian di sini, Rinchan?"

"Mmm, tidak terlalu, sebenarnya. Bibi begitu baik padaku. Selain itu, aku punya banyak teman. Ada Miku, Gumi, oh, kakak harus bertemu Piko! Nanti kalau kakak sudah lebih sehat, aku akan mengajak kakak bertemu teman-temanku."

"Ah, begitu? Baguslah."

"Hehe, apa aku mengecewakanmu?"

"Hah, tentu saja tidak!"

"Aduh_aduh__**aduh**_! Jangan rambut!"

Kaito tersenyum pada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya, Ring, yang mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari helai-helai rambut birunya. Pemuda itu tertawa, agak kepayahan, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dari kepala adiknya itu. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan, adiknya mengiringi dengan ritme yang sama di sampingnya, menggandeng lengan kirinya dengan lengan kanannya yang mungil. Angin musim panas berhembus dan Kaito mengamati bagaimana helaian rambut adiknya dimainkan angin.

"Kau berubah, ya," ujar Kaito.

Gadis itu menoleh, selama beberapa detik hanya menatapnya, sebelum kemudian memulaskan senyum. "Tentu saja! Sudah lima tahun, 'kan? Lihat nih, aku sekarang sedagu Kakak!"

"—tapi masih sama pendek, ya."

"Kakak!"

Kaito tertawa kecil, dia begitu menyukai bagaimana Ring berekspresi, begitu lepas. Dia tertawa ketika sedang ingin tertawa, dia marah ketika ingin marah, dan merajuk ketika hatinya mengatakan hal itu. Pemuda itu merasa konyol, tetapi dia memang iri pada kemampuan berekspresi adiknya itu. Begitu luar biasa, seperti matahari. Matahari musim panas ini rasanya panas sekali, pemuda itu merasakan keringat merembes dari kulitnya, rasanya sangat mengganggu rupanya.

"Aku lelah."

"Tentu saja!" Ring tertawa kecil, "Kakak 'kan di atas tempat tidur terus selama lima tahun! Pantas saja kalau lelah..."

Kaito mengamati wajah adiknya yang sedih, matanya yang mulai berair, dan bibirnya yang merengut. Pemuda itu tertawa, dan biarpun dia tahu adiknya tak akan suka, dia menggerakkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut adiknya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut, dan kali ini adiknya tidak menolak. Kaito menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk adiknya itu. Dia akan melakukannya lima tahun yang lalu, tapi kini adiknya telah jauh lebih dewasa.

"Lima tahun waktu yang lama." Kaito duduk di bangku taman terdekat dibantu oleh Ring, tentu saja. "Aku merasa seperti seorang kakek-kakek diperlakukan seperti ini."

Ring kembali tertawa, dia duduk di samping kakaknya, "Tetapi itu ada benarnya, 'kan? Hehe, kakeeeek~"

"Hei!"

Kedua bersaudara itu tertawa, mungkin bukan jenis tawa yang riang, tetapi mereka berdua tertawa bersama, itu yang penting. Ring menempel pada tubuh kakaknya, seperti ingin mengganti masa lima tahun yang terenggut dari mereka berdua. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan tubuh mereka berdua. Taman itu berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat, begitu banyak orang di sana, kebanyakan memang pasien.

Tatapan matanya terjangkar pada kumpulan anak-anak di salah satu sisi taman. Pepohonan yang menaungi tempat itu lebih lebat dari bagian lain taman. Seorang wanita, mungkin seusianya, berdiri di hadapan anak-anak itu. Rambutnya berwarna putih, panjang dan dikuncir ekor kuda. Kaito belum pernah melihat seorang albino secara langsung, tetapi ketika wanita itu berbalik, dia tahu kalau gejala itu bukan kutukan.

Tetapi, bukan itu yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"...Gakupo?"

Pemuda itu tengah membagikan sesuatu pada anak-anak, terlihat seperti puding, dan mereka menyukainya. Kaito mematung melihat apa yang ada jauh di hadapannya. Kemudian, impuls, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah tertatih ke arah pemuda itu. Dia mengabaikan panggilan adiknya di belakang dan terus berjalan. Semakin dekat, maka semakin cepat langkahnya dan pada akhirnya—

"Gakupo?"

Dia menatap mata itu, iris violet yang rupawan dan begitu familiar dalam ingatan.

"Halo," pemuda itu tersenyum, tetapi keningnya mengernyit, "apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Kaito mencelus mendengarnya, tetapi ketika dia menggali ingatannya, dia tidak mengingat apapun mengenai pemuda ini. Tidak, tidak, dia tahu pemuda ini, tetapi dia tidak mengingat bagaimana mereka saling mengenal. Ini sungguh aneh.

"... ya," Kaito tersenyum, "kita bertemu, sekarang. Aku Kaito."

"Kaito... _Shion_?"

"Ya!" Kaito tersenyum, menatap penuh harap. Apakah pemuda itu mengingatnya, pada akhirnya?

"_**Kakak**_!"

Gaetan, pada lengan kanannya.

"Rinchan?"

"Oh, Ring, ya? Kakakmu?"

Gadis bersurai biru itu, yang bergelanyut di lengan Kaito, tersenyum malu-malu dan menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya pada lengan kakaknya.

"Ya, Kak Kaito baru boleh keluar hari ini. Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Ya, kami telah berkenalan."

Kaito tidak mendengarkan. Dia hanya dapat menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Gakupo dan terus menggali ingatan di sudut-sudut otaknya. Dimana dia pernah bertemu pemuda ini? Mengapa rasanya telah lama sekali? Mengapa pemuda itu sangat familiar? Mengapa pemuda itu tidak mengingatnya?

"Ya, Kaito?"

Tangan kiri kaito masih tersangkut pada lengan pemuda itu, kedua irisnya masih terpancang dan tidak mau lepas dari wajah Gakupo. Dia masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi, sementara itu dia mengingat kelebat fragmen. Buram, tetapi di waktu yang bersamaan juga berwarna, begitu kaya warna. Tanpa sadar, dia membawa tangan kanannya pada jantungnya, merasakan detakan di dadanya, kemudian tersentak.

Dia abai akan panggilan-panggilan serta tatapan yang diberikan oleh adiknya.

.

"_Gakupo, apa aku bermimpi?"_

"_Dengar dan rasakan detak jantungku. Menurutmu ini mimpi?"_

.

Pandangannya menggelap.

.

[_pr_**e**:_f_**a**_c_**e**]—_end_.

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Butterfly Dream © EF/beth

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Ini adalah multichap pertama saya yang selesai, mari potong tumpeng. Saya membuang jauh-jauh ide untuk membuat _sad ending_, omong-omong. Sebagai gantinya, inilah open ending. Apa yang terjadi pada Kaito? Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? Terserah imajinasi readers-sama (loveplz) Omong-omong, mari doakan kesembuhan Asakuro Yuuki-chan; semoga cepat sembuh dan bisa masuk sekolah besok, Sayang! Dan terakhir, untuk _kamu_

terimakasih telah menemani hingga akhir!

.

.

Yours trully,

EF/beth


End file.
